Shot at the night
by baby eyes
Summary: Regalo para Peach. Kagome suspiró. Vaya idiota con el que tenía que lidiar...


Dedicatoria: Peach, guapa ¡Lamento la demora! Espero y me perdones con este regalito. Y ¡Feliz cumple atrasado! La vida aún no me da el placer de conocerte, pero igual te deseo lo mejor en toda tu vida :). Sin mas preámbulos:

_•Inuyasha y cia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.•_

**Prólogo**

**.**

—Recuerda que siempre se tiene que mirar a los lados antes de cruzar a la calle—le dijo ella y el pequeño pelirrojo asintió, con su paletita dentro de su pequeña boca.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar?—preguntó él.

—Sólo unas cuadras más y llegamos, no te desesperes. ¿Tienes algo que hacer? Has estado preguntando lo mismo desde que salimos del parque de diversiones—cuestionó, levantando una ceja mientras esperaban a que el semáforo peatonal les permitiera pasar.

Las mejillas del menor se colorearon y sonrió—. Te tengo una sorpresa.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a la chica—. ¿Enserio? ¡Entonces por qué no nos apuramos!—. Tomados de la mano, corrieron cuando el semáforo se los permitió, luego por toda la calle siguiente (golpeando a unas personas en el proceso y pidiéndoles perdón en el proceso).

Cuando el semáforo siguiente cambió, el niño hizo un comentario que la desconcertó:

—Kagome nee-chan, ¡el pollito ya está piando!*—gritó el pequeño Shippo, sacándole una sonrisa algo...diferente a Kagome, mientras jalaba su manita para cruzar la calle por el paso peatonal.

—Sí Shippo-chan, mejor hay que apurarnos.

Ambas figuras cruzaban tranquilamente la calle charlando amistosamente sobre trivialidades, como que el pollito no era sólo un pollito, si no que eran varios y cambiaban de turno y cosas por el estilo, pero de pronto un grito interrumpió su conversación.

—¡Un carro!

Groserías, maldiciones y el rechinido de unas llantas fue lo que se oyó a continuación.

Kagome, recuperando su compostura inicial, se acercó al muchacho de ojos picaros que casi le quitaba su única vida y le propinó una buena bofetada. Luego de eso, Shippo trepó (vaya a saber como) hasta el hombro de la azabache y le susurró algo al oído parecido a «el pollito ya se durmió», pero Kagome no lo escuchó, desgraciadamente.

—¡Pedazo de _{Bocina de auto}_! ¿Tienes _{Bocina de camión}_ en la cabeza o qué? ¡Debería darte vergüenza!— gritaba en su confundido rostro mientras lo jalaba de la camiseta. El chico salió de su auto y la enfrentó. Los carros detrás de ellos pitaban sonoramente, molestos de aquel espectáculo que armaban ambos jóvenes, que parecían no darse cuenta.

—¿Quién te dio el derecho a llamarme así _{bocina de camioneta}_? ¡Por qué no vas mejor a _{bocina de...¿qué diablos era eso?}_!—contestó el hombre, sin ganas de perder su dignidad con esa...mujer.

—¡Alto los dos!—gritó otro muchacho con traje de policía. Puso sus delgadas manos sobre los brazos de ambos y sonrió abiertamente, mirando a una Kagome furiosa—. Señorita, perdone a mi amigo, está un poco acostumbrado a romper reglas, ya sabrá como son los niños mimados—le guiñó un ojo y Kagome soltó unas risitas, a lo que el conductor bufó. Luego el policía miró al chico con sus enormes ojos azules—. Y tú, Inuyasha, ten más cuidado a la próxima, ¿no crees que arruinar esta bella cara sería una muy mala inversión?—decía mientras tomaba una de las manos de Kagome.

Inuyasha sonrió socarronamente—¿Bella cara? ¿Dónde?

Antes de que la chica pudiera chistar, el oficial habló:—Discúlpelo, no sabe reconocer la belleza cuando la ve—ante lo último, la chica rió.

—Si, ya me di cuenta.

—Miroku, déjate de coqueterías...—gruñó el de ojos dorados.

—Y les recomiendo que nos hagamos a un lado, los otros conductores están algo molestos—. Dirigieron sus miradas hacia atrás y, al menos ella, sentía que se moría de la vergüenza.

* * *

—¡No me gusta esa canción!—chilló Shippo de nuevo.

—Pero a mi sí—dijo Inuyasha.

—¡Pero no entiendo lo que dicen!

—Pero es mi auto.

Shippo infló sus mejillas—No voy a respirar entonces.

—Inuyasha...—pidió Kagome desde el asiento trasero.

—Keh. Por mí está bien que se muera.

Kagome rodó los ojos—. Malvado.

—Bruja.

—Mimado.

—Caprichosa.

—No me agradas.

—Ni tú a mí.

Y así terminó su _civilizada_ conversación. Kagome cerró los ojos y se dedicó a mirar las calles nocturnas, desde el carro de su casi-asesino, como gustaba llamar a Inuyasha. Después de el encuentro con Miroku, este último insistió en que Inuyasha los llevará a su casa como modo de disculpa. Y ahí se encontraba en esos momentos, en el auto de un extraño con un niño enojado y ampollas en sus pies.

El resto del camino pasó en silencio a excepción de unas indicaciones para llegar a casa de la chica. Luego de eso, separaron sus rumbos, ambos deseando silenciosamente que fuera para siempre.

.

.

.

Pero el destino tenía otra idea.

* * *

**Nota:**

Como pueden ver, será un longfic. Ya está como a la mitad y prometo no tardar tanto en publicar (y que los capítulos siguientes son mucho más largos).

Y si gustan, pueden dejar un review. Se les ve en la cara que mueren por hacerlo :3

Chao.


End file.
